Siete virtudes rusas
by Nanamiii
Summary: Para variar, otra tabla tomada de la comunidad LJ de Musa Hetaliana. Centrada en Iván Braginski. Yaoi, algo de violencia, todo lo necesario para hacer este fic M. Mensiones y cameos de varios personajes.
1. Experimental

**Título del capítulo**: Experimental  
**Prompt**: #1 "Lujuria"  
**Género**: General  
**Categoría**: R15 / M  
**Palabras**: 240

* * *

Mucha gente pensaba que a Iván le encantaba entregarse a la lujuria. Sin embargo, si alguien hubiese tenido las agallas para decírselo, el sólo lo habría negado con una sonrisa, diciendo que lo suyo con Yao era sólo… _experimental_.

Experimental, sí, porque le encantaba probar todo tipo de cosas con ese cuerpo del chino, tan bello y delicado; porque Yao era capaz de reaccionar de muchas maneras que al ruso le encantaba observar.

Qué sucedía si lo lamía o lo mordía en determinado lugar y con qué intensidad, si lo ataba completa o parcialmente, si lo acostaba sobre la cama para que Ivan pudiese acomodarse sobre él, hacerlo sentarse sobre su regazo o ponerlo boca abajo; qué debía hacer para que Yao gimiera de placer o gritara de dolor, para que su espalda se arquease, para que hunda sus uñas en el colchón o bien en la piel de Iván, lograr que el asiático se deshiciera por unos segundos de su orgullo y pronunciase el nombre del ruso en éxtasis una y otra vez, para dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo.

Hasta le había hecho las cosas más extrañas, como hacerle cosquillas hasta que a Yao le doliese, intentar penetrarlo mientras dormía, lamido dentro de la oreja o robado unas esposas de Bielorrusia para usarlas en los tobillos del chino.

No, sus deseos carnales y fetiches con el delicioso cuerpo del asiático no tenían nada que ver con la lujuria.


	2. Gritos Desaforados

**Título del capítulo**: Gritos Desaforados  
**Prompt**: #3 "Ira"  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 662

* * *

En la casa de la Unión Soviética no había nada más que un sombrío silencio de muerte, exceptuando unos gritos desaforados que denotaban furia y frustración y el sonido de varias cosas hacerse trizas.

Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Lituania, Estonia y Letonia se encontraban en la sala que comunicaba directamente a la habitación donde a Rusia le estaba dando un ataque; la mayor de las hermanas tomando con fuerza de los hombros a la más pequeña para que ésta no interrumpiera a su hermano mayor y los tres muchachos clavando su preocupada mirada a la puerta que los separaba con el enloquecido Iván. Todos oían en silencio la ira de éste último, temiendo decir cualquier palabra que pudiese ser oída por éste y hacerlo enojar aún más.

Las cosas no habían estado muy bien últimamente para ellos. Recientemente la Unión se había podido apoderar de una pequeña región de Finlandia, sin embargo no sin perder una gran cantidad de hombres y armamento; mientras que los fineses habían resistido con menos de la mitad de soldados que el país de Iván había enviado.

La Guerra de Invierno había resultado a favor de la Unión, pero si uno se ponía a analizar la situación interna de ésta, se percataba de que las cosas iban de mal en peor constantemente. Al principio Iván había podido soportarlo, pero esa tarde cuando el tercer mensajero que había aparecido en el día con malas noticias, la paciencia y el equilibrio mental del ruso se desvanecieron, haciendo que en un ataque de ira Iván asesinase al inocente mensajero.

Desde ese momento se había encerrado en su oficina y no había salido de allí nada más que ruidos de distintos materiales haciéndose trizas y gemidos que oscilaban entre el llanto, gritos irritados y palabras delirantes.

Lo único a lo que los subordinados y las hermanas del ruso se atrevían era mirarse. A pesar de ser bastante paciente y hasta comprensivo con las faltas que cualquiera de los que se encontraban en su entorno provocase, todos sabían que Iván ese día no estaba siendo él mismo. Sí, él tenía un corazón casi oscuro y enfermo, pero nunca jamás en la vida lo habían visto así, tan fuera de sus casillas. Y nadie quería terminar como aquel mensajero.

Las horas transcurrieron y los constantes ruidos no cesaban. Algunos hasta se preguntaban qué mas podría haber allí para que Iván destrozase a parte de las paredes y ventanas. De repente los gritos y el sonido de la descarga de ira sobre las cosas dejaron de escucharse. Los cinco dejaron pasar unos minutos, hasta que Ucrania le hizo entender con la mirada a Lituania que ya era hora de tomar coraje y entrar, a lo que él asintió. Ella dejó a Natasha cerca de Eduard y junto a Toris se acercaron hacia la puerta.

Con la mano temblando él tomó el picaporte y lo giró muy despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. De la misma forma abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a Iván. Cuando ésta ya estaba abierta hasta la mitad y el ruso no se encontraba a la vista, Ucrania la terminó de correr sin delicadeza. Entraron a la oficina y el hombre alto no estaba. Ella lo buscó con el entrecejo fruncido, rodeó el escritorio y dio con su hermano menor en el piso, desmayado y con las partes visibles de su cuerpo sangrando algunas y otras con marcas y rasguños.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Iván, acariciándola con todo su amor protector que sólo una hermana mayor tiene. Susurró algo que Toris apenas alcanzó a oír y luego lo miró para ordenarle que vaya a buscar a los sirvientes de la casa; Rusia sólo necesitaba que su cama fuese preparada y yacer en ella cuanto fuese necesario.

Al día siguiente la mujer hablaría seriamente sobre la situación con su hermano, pero ahora él sólo necesitaba descansar y recuperarse de toda esa descarga de ira acumulada desde hacía rato.


	3. Lo que ellos poseen y él no

**Título del capítulo**: Lo que ellos poseen y él no.  
**Prompt**: #4 "Envidia"  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 390

* * *

Él estaba convencido de que sus tierras eran de lo mejor que había sobre el planeta, hasta que un día Iván puso un pie fuera de ellas. Conoció, por ejemplo, los hermosos climas cálidos del Mar Mediterráneo en verano o de las hermosas costas tropicales de Cuba y sus cristalinas aguas, que junto al radiante sol, invitaban a uno a quitarse la ropa y nadar en el cálido mar ellas hasta el pleno cansancio.

Desde ese día, Iván comenzó a odiar la tierra que alguna vez había adorado tanto. Empezó a aborrecer al frío, que lo obligaba a ponerse esas pesadas prendas para protegerlo de éste; a la nieve, que cuando cubría las calles las hacía intransitables; al enorme espacio que ocupaba, que no podía recorrerse de un día para el otro.

También comenzó a notar otras cosas que los demás habían tenido y el no. Tomó como ejemplo a ese estado unidense que tanto aborrecía. Si bien al crecer se había separado del inglés por completo, él creció en un dulce y amoroso ambiente, en un clima propicio y con todas las condiciones para convertirse en el país más poderoso del mundo; Iván, en contrapartida, se había criado prácticamente en una situación horrible, peleando desde siempre por su vida, bañándose en sangre y con el amor de sus santas hermanas apenas alcanzaba para curar las profundas heridas de su corazón, que eran las que lo habían formado así.

Aborreció a los países de Europa también. Ellos estaban juntos todo el tiempo, peleándose tal vez, es verdad, pero así como eran capaces de sacarse los ojos también formaban alianzas y amistades que les permitían sonreír y olvidarse de todos sus problemas por aunque sea unos instantes; mientras que él muy ocasionalmente veía a sus hermanas, no sabía cómo hacer para que sus subordinados no sintiesen miedo ante él, lo que muchas veces terminaba con el pobre ruso llorando miserablemente en un oscuro rincón.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todos esos sentimientos sombríos que la situación de otros le provocaba, había algo que lo animaba y lo alentaba a seguir adelante: eventualmente todos se unirían a él, estaba seguro, e Iván sería libre de ir a donde quisiese y estar con quien se le diese la gana.

Algún día no tendría por qué sentir celos.

Ellos lo envidiarían a _él_.


	4. No entendimiento y condiciones

**Título del capítulo**: No entendimiento y condiciones  
**Prompt**: #2 "Pereza"  
**Género**: General  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 630

* * *

– Levántate, aru –pero lejos de hacer caso, lo único que hizo Iván fue abrir uno de sus preciosos ojos lila profundo y observar somnoliento a su compañero asiático de pies a cabeza. Finalmente optó por girar su cuerpo dentro de ese cómodo y acogedor futón que había compartido con Yao la noche anterior y seguir soñando.

Está de más aclarar que eso no fue del agrado de éste, quién suspiró desganado y resignándose. Se agachó y se sentó a su lado.

– No te entiendo, aru –se cruzó de brazos y piernas, mientras conversaba con la espalda del ruso que yacía delante suyo –, realmente no logro entenderte –hizo una pausa esperando a que por lo menos Iván se dignase a hacer un sonido gutural, pero nada, no hubo ninguna señal de que Yao estuviese siendo escuchado –. Hasta ayer a la noche no parabas de hablar sobre los preparativos que hoy debíamos hacer –arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, colocó sus manos detrás de ésta y elevó su cabeza para estar de cara al techo –, y aquí estás, cual completo holgazán, sin querer poner un pie fuera de la cama y del mundo de tus sueños de vodka.

China volvió su cabeza hacia a Rusia para ver si su provocación había logrado incentivar, o por lo menos molestar al rubio; pero su mirada volvió a chocarse con esa ancha espalda cubierta de mantas, que se elevaba y descendía con una tranquilidad y una lentitud que comenzaban a fastidiar al de ojos sesgados. Ya era más que suficiente, así que decidió levantarse por fin y marcharse, después de todo las únicas que le prestaban atención parecían ser las finas paredes decoradas con bambúes y pandas.

Pero ni bien Yao pudo dar unos pasos, sintió como algo tomaba con fuerza su tobillo y lo hacía caer torpemente para golpear su mentón contra el piso de madera, que agradeció que fuese blando.

– ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, aru!? –gritó pegándole al suelo con sus puños y volteando su cabeza para ver al causante de su caída, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas al suelo aferrado con fuerza a su pie desnudo, con sus párpados entrecerrados y frunciendo un poco el ceño. El chino no podía entender si era por la luz que le dañaba los ojos o si estaba molesto. Yao parecía no aprender tampoco, porque una vez más se había quedado en silencio esperando una respuesta que nunca obtendría de Iván. Se rindió, ya no quería discutir más, así que volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el frente y llevándose una palma al rostro dijo: – Está bien. Dime tus condiciones.

Él no lo vio, pero estaba segurísimo de que Rusia había esbozado esa ancha y casi tenebrosa sonrisa.

– ¿Ves que sí me entiendes, Yao? –hizo fuerza para arrastrar el cuerpo de su presa hacia el suyo – Sabes que me encanta negociar contigo – "negociar" repitió mentalmente el otro. Si eso significaba ser sometido a las excéntricas condiciones del ruso para ganar poco o nada a cambio, sí, ahora iban a negociar. Se soltó de la mano de Iván no sin antes forcejear un poco y se sentó sobre el suelo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué debo hacer para que te levantes de una maldita vez?

– Hagámoslo –le respondió con total naturalidad.

– ¿_De nuevo_, aru? –arqueó una ceja. La noche anterior ya habían tenido relaciones, y las veces excedían la cantidad de los dedos de una mano. En respuesta, la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó afirmando a la pregunta y Yao dejó escapar un largo suspiro, no podía ganarle al soviético –. La gente de esta casa pensará que sufrimos satiriasis o algo…

Iván por fin se levantó sacudiendo la pereza, pero sólo para abalanzarse riendo sobre su compañero y atacar su cuello.


	5. Quinto plato

**Título del capítulo**: Quinto plato  
**Prompt**: #6 "Gula"  
**Género**: General  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 188

* * *

– ¡Hermana, dame más! –más que pidiendo, el pequeño Iván estaba dándole una orden a Ucrania.

– ¿Más todavía? –cuestionó ella sorprendida –. ¡Pero si es el cuarto plato que te comes! Si sigues así vas a reventar… –mas la mirada de cachorro mojado que le dirigió el niño fue suficiente para callarla y convencerla. La muchacha sonrió a modo de rendición y se dirigió a la cocina a servirle el quinto plato de comida a su adorado hermanito.

Rusia la observó marcharse, sonriendo por haberla convencido.

Sin embargo la rubia gentil tenía razón, él ya no podía comer más, se sentía estallar. Pero aún así seguiría comiendo. Porque había leído por ahí que para crecer fuerte y sano uno tiene que comer bien, e Iván quería convertirse en un hombre grande, fuerte y poderoso; todo para proteger a sus queridas Ucrania y Bielorrusia, como una suerte de héroe.

Él creía en ello, que algún día sería así.

Y de hecho, sus deseos se cumplieron. Se convirtió en un hombre grande, fuerte y poderoso que podía cuidar y defender a sus hermanas, sólo que nadie lo veía como un héroe.


	6. Sus razones

**Título del capítulo**: Sus razones  
**Prompt**: #5 "Avaricia"  
**Género**: Drama  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 141

* * *

Para aquellos que lo odiaban y le tenían rencor, Iván era, entre otras cualidades horribles, un avaro.

¿Por qué su misión en la vida era hacerle imposible a todo el mundo la suya, queriendo todo el tiempo conquistar y dominar países, tierras, gobiernos para sólo poseerlos? ¿Qué necesidad había de ello? ¿Acaso no podía ver que no sólo le hacía daño a todos los que dominaba, sino que a los que amaba y a él mismo también?

Pero no, los que en realidad no lo entendían sus razones eran ellos. Creyendo que Rusia era tan sólo la materialización de la maldad, muchos lo abandonaban causando únicamente que los deseos del muchacho alto de poseer y dominar creciesen más y más.

Ellos no entendían el _terror_ que Iván tenía de volver a estar solo, como lo había estado, _sufrido_, hacía tanto tiempo.


	7. Orgullo y arrogancia

**Título del capítulo**: Orgullo y arrogancia  
**Prompt**: #7 "Orgullo"  
**Género**: General  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 145

* * *

Si había algo que todos, absolutamente todos, enemigos, amigos, aliados, conocidos, jefes, subordinados, sirvientes, esclavos y demás admiraban de Iván, eso era su enigmático e indestructible orgullo.

En serio, parecía que nada pudiese derribarlo, y si lo hacía, no de forma permanente. ¿Cuántas veces, a través de los años, Rusia había caído y vuelto a resurgir de una manera casi esplendorosa, aunque macabra para aquellos que querían que estuviese fuera del mapa? Y siempre, siempre que se había vuelto a levantar, había sido gracias a ese orgullo que no lo dejaba caer y que si lo hacía, lo obligaba a auto castigarse hasta lograr su cometido.

Su arrogancia casi imposible de derrumbar era la mejor aliada para unos y a su vez la peor enemiga para otros.

Y el mismo Iván estaba orgulloso, valga la redundancia, de su orgullo; que lo hacía ser quien era.

* * *

**N/A**: Y con esto termino esta tabla :3 Gracias por leer!


End file.
